In existing liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, backlight sources are usually direct type backlights, or edge type backlights. These two types of backlight sources can generate white light and different color gamut ranges by using blue Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) to excite different phosphors. Commonly sued phosphors include yellow (Y) phosphor, red and yellow (RY) phosphor, red and green (RG) phosphor, fluorine potassium silicate (KSF) phosphor, etc.
Currently, multiple LED lights on a same backlight unit (BLU) use a same phosphor, which may be cooperated with color films to generate different color gamut. Typically, the Y phosphor can achieve 62% of the National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) color gamut. The YR phosphor can generally achieve 72% of the NTSC color gamut. The RG phosphor can generally achieve 82% of the NTSC color gamut. The KSF phosphor can generally achieve more than 100% of the NTSC color gamut.
However, when a specific percentage, such as 78%, of the NTSC color gamut is required, or when the color films have some special conditions, using a single phosphor may not satisfy the color gamut requirement. On the other hand, using another phosphor may exceed the color gamut requirements. In this case, a re-production of a new phosphor may be processed, which can inevitably lead to a longer product development cycle, thereby reducing the production efficiency.